


Rabbit Hutch

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gary isn't the best at choosing gifts, M/M, Making up for lost time, Mark rides Gary in the studio, Rabbit hutch, Recording, Secret Lovers, The Art Of Doing Nothing, written in Gary's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obvious, (well to us it is of course) that we have one another in mind when writing certain songs, we've just been able to keep our relationship a secret for all of those years, pulling the wool over the eyes of our fans and critics. It brings the whole mystery into our relationship and I can't wait for him to hear my new tracks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hutch

Walking down the footpath of the garden, I freeze to the spot for a moment just to breathe in the warm summer air, whilst feeling the blazing sun soak into my skin from the cloudless sky. It's a beautiful summer's afternoon, which is rare for the UK's weather. Glancing around the area, my eyes set upon the large object placed in front of me. It's smaller than a house but larger than a shed, something I haven't seen before but I have heard a few stories about it in the past month or two. Edging closer, once again I'm stopped in my tracks, by something which is _far_ more beautiful than my current surroundings. A voice. The voice I haven't heard in a while, the voice which I've been craving to hear during the months apart. CD's and recorded interviews aren't enough to fill that emptiness. Peering through one of the windows of the building, immediately my eyes are drawn to the small figure standing inside. Headphones are placed on his head which are slightly slanted and his arms are moving by his side and above his head to the beat of the song. In an instant a smile is brought to my face just by the sight, standing outside I continue to watch and listen.

**_"Hopes of the promise that I held on my tongue, lost along the way. It’s hard to lose anything that you never have, might love the time we make. [...] Oh oh oh oh oh us and ours. Oh oh oh oh oh..."_ **

Listening carefully to the words being sung, something clicks inside of my head and my heart leaps a little. Shaking my head quickly I silently scold myself. Today is about visiting and not over thinking. Breathing in a deep breath, I bring my fist to make contact with the glass on the door, abruptly cutting off the voice. "Hello? Somebody there?"

Just by hearing the familiar small sounding voice, brings warmth back inside of my heart. Pulling down the door handle, I peer my head inside. "Knock, knock."

"Oh...oh Gary!" Instantly his eyes widen and that famous grin fills every inch of his mouth. Sprinting over to where I'm standing, his arms tightly pull me into an embrace and I'm greeted by the typical scent. The scent I usually smell on my clothing or even bedding...I've missed him. "You came! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Chuckling softly, I pull back slightly so I'm able to admire the smaller male. "Because I wanted to surprise you that's why."

"Yeah and it worked!" Looking me up from head to toe, his eyes focus on the green gift bag which is tightly held in my grip. "What's in the bag?" He points out, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a five year old. Already he _knows_ that it's for him.

"Got you a moving in present for this place."

"How'd you about it? We haven't spoken since it's been built? Have you been spying over me bushes, Mr B?" Narrowing a brow, playfully he folds his arms across his chest.

"You've caught me." Winking at him, I feel flutters in the pit of my stomach, all I want to do right now is kiss every inch of his face whilst holding him in my arms and refusing to let go, but that'll have to wait for now. "...I've actually been listening and reading your interviews. I love how honest you are and passionate about your work. I've always admired you for that."

Mark's cheeks blush by my compliment and I hand him the bag. "You shouldn't have, Gaz."

"It's only something small, mate. Don't get too excited!"

"Oi! No, I appreciate your kindness, I really do. Do you fancy a coffee?"

"Actually..." Sniggering by his offer, I undo a few buttons on my shirt and Mark directs his eyes to the visible chest hair, whilst lazily running his tongue across his bottom lip. _He knows exactly what that does to me._ "...You might wanna open your present first if you're offering coffee..."

Furrowing his brows slightly, he peers into the gift bag and the huge smile lightens up his face again. "Oooh, Gaz! You got me a coffee holder!" Pulling the metal holder out from the bag, his eyes bulge out of his head almost like I've handed over a million pounds. "And you've even bought the capsules!"

"Of course! I'm not a tight sod, you know."

"Well...when you say it like that..." Biting his bottom lip trying to hold back his giggles, I shake my head.

"Go on, go make the coffee." Tapping his arse with the palm of my hand, happily I breathe out a sigh as he disappears into the kitchen area.

\----------------------

"So..." Mark breaks the awkward silence first. Sipping his coffee whilst licking his lips, he gently swings side to side on his swivel chair. "...How's your album coming along? Got a release date yet?"

"Erh...it's all done...just a few adjustments need making I guess. Should be out around mid November. Yours is out next week isn't it?"

"Hmm, don't remind me." Tapping his fingers against the porcelain, his eyes focus on the steam.

"Hey..." Pushing my chair forwards, delicately I place my hand over his covered kneecap, stroking the thin material with my thumb. "You're going to do great, alright?"

"It's not about getting a number one or good chart position." He shrugs. "I just want...I just want the public to hear what I can do...on my own. I'm not just the cute smiley one from Take That...I have some other talents."

"Of course you do, Marko. You're full of talent...our stuff as a band wouldn't be half as good as it is without your detail...same with the tours." Edging closer, very lightly I press my lips against his for merely a few seconds. _God, I've missed those lips._ Faintly Mark smiles and his shoulders become more relaxed. "...I've already pre ordered the album..."

"Oh, Gaz...you shouldn't of bought it! I would of given you a copy for free if you wanted to hear it!"

"No chance, I'm a fan of yours." Laughing at how strange that sounds, especially because we're close friends and secret lovers, it's true when I say I'm a fan of Mark's music career. "I've bought your previous albums, I need a full collection, right?" Winking into his direction, my hand moves further up his leg to squeeze his thigh. "Besides...I can't wait to listen to the ones about _me_..." Lowering my voice, I move my face closer towards his again, letting our lips brush together but not letting them connect this time.

"...So, you've noticed...?" Mark whispers against my lips, placing his mug onto the table beside him, his hands stroke against my covered stomach.

"Anyone would be blind not to understand what the lyrics truly mean...same with mine..."

"I've noticed..." The brunette's fingertips snake underneath my shirt, stroking my bare skin, causing goosebumps to form instantly by his touch. "...Should we talk about this...?"

Tilting my head onto one side, seeing the growing lust glow in Mark's deep blue eyes, my forehead drops against his. "I'd much rather...do something else instead." There's no point wasting our time together, it could be another four months until we meet up again...maybe even longer, especially because there isn't any plans writing a new album for the band now that we have our solo careers back on the cards. It's obvious, (well to us it is of course) that we have one another in mind when writing certain songs, we've just been able to keep our relationship a secret for all of those years, pulling the wool over the eyes of our fans and critics. It brings the whole mystery into our relationship and I can't wait for him to hear my new tracks...

"Good." Throwing his hand backwards, accidentally it hits against a few of the switches on the recording desk, and a couple of the lights buzz above our heads, not that either one of us care. Pressing our lips firmly together, my hands rest on the back of his head briefly, before my fingers go to work on the buttons of his waist coat. In seconds the kiss becomes more heated than the weather outside, moving our heads in sync, my tongue presses against his lips, silently demanding entry. Mark very slowly parts his lips and my tongue plunges inside. "Jesus..." He moans allowing my tongue to explore every inch of his mouth, before skimming against his own.

"How I survived without you...I'll never know." Breaking off the passionate kiss, the waist coat is discarded from his body.

"Thank God for technology, ay?" Smirking against my face and unbuttoning my white shirt, it joins his waistcoat seconds later on the floor. "...I've missed this..." Skimming his fingertips down my body, he presses his lips against my collarbone.

"...I've missed...mhmm...I've missed you..." Breathing out my reply, Mark pulls away slightly and looks me in the eyes. Pulling our hands up towards his face, lightly he scatters kisses against my knuckles.

"I always miss you...and I'm always here for you..."

Breathing a sigh of relief. I'm incredibly lucky to have someone like Mark in my life. "Come here..."

Obeying my calm demand, Mark sits on my lap and wraps his arms around the back of my neck, forcing our lips together once again and making my pants become even tighter whilst I hold Mark tightly in my arms. "...You're hard, Mr Barlow." Mark speaks minutes later, bringing me back down to reality. My erection uncomfortably presses against Mark's covered backside, almost begging for release.

"I...er..." Unable to find the correct words, my hands remain pressed against Mark's hips. A mischievous smile graces his lips, whilst he sinks to his knees. "Oh...b...babe..." Stuttering slightly by Mark's actions, the sound of the zip on my trousers being tugged down is music to my ears. Palming me through the thin material of my briefs, his warm breath on the damp fabric almost sends me insane. "...M...Mark...please..." My palms rest either side of his head, positioning his mouth inches away from my tented briefs.

"So...so hard, Gaz." Mark licks his lips once my cock is finally freed. "...So hard and big...just how I like it." Pressing his tongue against my tip, tasting the precome, already my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Like it when I suck your dick...don't ya baby?" Mark's warm lips wrap around my cock and my heart pounds in my chest.

"Fucking 'ell..."

"Right...?" His words are muffled and I continue to sink to the back of his throat.

"Uh...hmm...yeah...fuck yeah...love you sucking my dick, Markie." Swallowing dryly and choking out the words, widely Mark grins whilst forming a fist around my hard shaft. Running my fingers through the longer strands of his hair, I begin tugging and wrapping my fingers around them as soon as Mark thrusts his mouth against me. "Oh yes..." Repeating over and over again, as the brunette increases the speed of his mouth, testing out his gag reflexes, he makes the gagging noises which he _knows_ drive me crazy. Dropping my head backwards and pulling harder to Mark's hair only spurs him on even more, wanting to taste every inch of me. "Mmm...I...I...um...I'm-"

Mark's mouth pops off from me, allowing the cool air to make contact with my wet skin. "Come for me babe."

His mouth goes back to work as soon as the words are spoken, causing my toes to curl inside of my shoes. The risk of getting caught together whilst at one another's houses is always extremely high, especially when the children are due home from school at any moment, but I don't want this to end right at this very second. Our relationship has been put on hold for a lengthy period of time, we need to make up for that lost time. "No..." Accidentally knocking the side of Mark's head with my hand, I almost completely slide back out of his mouth, which he groans at. "I...I..."

"What do you want, Gaz...?" Replacing his mouth with his fist, he continues to pump me in the same speed.

"Fuck...oh...ride me...ride me...please...Mark." Begging isn't something I normally do, usually that's Mark's role, but right now I need to be inside of him. Giving me a half smile, immediately he jumps to his feet and strips his bottom half of in lightening speed. I'm left still sitting in my trousers, I guess Mark prefers to fuck me in them this time. "...In...in my pocket..." Lifting my ass a few inches from the chair, Mark reaches into my back pocket for my wallet.

"Well prepared, Mr B?"

"Hmm...yeah." Lazily I smile whilst wrapping a hand around my throbbing dick. "Especially when you last fucked me in the car...couldn't walk for days. Bastard."

Loudly Mark laughs at the memory. "Don't remind me...that was such a good moment...despite you being in pain every time you took a step afterwards... I guess it brought the inner youth out in the pair of us."

"Could say that again. Think it was the longest we lasted aswell...even if it took a while for me to get use to it...only surviving on your saliva as a form of lube..." Mark secures the condom onto my dick, just by the feel of his gentle hands stroking it down, almost causes me to lose it. Leaning over the recording desk, he squeezes a generous amount of lube into his hand and begins rubbing it against his entrance whilst standing opposite me. "...Stop teasing, lad!" Growling out the words, Mark chuckles.

"Never have the patience do you, Gaz? Just have a little..."

Rolling my eyes, playfully I stamp my foot onto the floor of the studio. "Shut up and get on my lap!" Still laughing, he stops teasing and obeys my order. Straddling my lap and resting both of his knees either side of my legs on the chair, he pulls down the brake to stop it from moving. Positioning myself against him, he places his palms on the top of my bare shoulders, before pushing his hips down. Sinking inside of him, softly he whimpers at the slight burning pain and his muscles tighten around me. "It's...OK..." Kissing his jawline and stroking his back, I wait until I'm deep inside of him, before speaking again. "...Are...are you OK?...Sure you want to do this...?" Panting out the words, Mark wiggles around on my lap until reaching his comfortable position.

"...Fuck me...please..." Holding either side of my face, his teeth sink into the bottom of my lip. Placing my hands back onto his covered hips once again, I begin bucking my hips. "Missed this...missed this, Gaz..." His voice vibrates against my skin, I've always loved how vocal Mark is during sex. Moments later, I increase the speed of my hips and finally hit the spot which makes Mark shiver in pleasure. "Oh...there...holy shit...right _there_!" Hitting the spot multiple times, I feel his wet cock press against my stomach and again I feel myself become close to my limit. Wrapping a fist around his dick, I thrust my hand into the same speed of my moving hips. "G...G...Gaz...I'm...I'm going to-" Staring down at me, heavily he breathes.

"Let go...Markie..." Pecking his lips, it only takes a few more strokes until he's releasing his hot load against my stomach and into my hand, sticking our torsos together. Pumping out of every last drop, Mark continues to bounce against my cock, pushing his hips down and digging his nails into my shoulder.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Loudly I call out and Mark's mouth sucks against the tensed vein in my neck. That's all it takes and I finally let go, shouting out Mark's name at the top of my lungs, still with my hips thrusting and my legs shaking as I ride out my orgasm. Mark's body collapses on top of me, his shirt ruined and so are my trousers, softly we giggle at the state we're in.

\---------------------

"I owe you some new trousers." Mark points out, whilst I try to wipe the dry semen from my trousers using a wet piece of tissue.

"It's fine." I laugh, discarding the tissue into the bin. "I'll just make you buy the deluxe version of my album." Playfully I wink, whilst throwing my creased shirt back onto my body. Mark's sits shirtless in front of the recording desk and frowning slightly at one of the monitors.

"Oh dear..."

"Somethin' wrong, lad?"

Clicking a few buttons, quietly he giggles whilst holding the headphones against one of his ears. "Oh...er...think you ought to have a listen to this track!" Hitting play I almost fall over my own feet by the sound.

" _Fuck...oh...ride me...ride me...please...Mark!_ " He loops it several times and I cringe at the desperate sound of my own voice.

"Flaming 'eck! Well that's bloody embarrassing!" Feeling my cheeks furiously burn, Mark's eyes glow in arousal over the recording.

"Thirty three minutes worth of this! D'ya think I'll get a number one with it?!" Nudging his elbow against my ribs, whilst he beams from his chair, glaring my eyes into his direction and shaking my head, my arms fold across my chest.

"Don't you bloody dare, Owen!"

Scratching his chin, he leans back in the chair, thinking for a few seconds. "I've got it! _The Art Of Doing Gary_ would be a perfect album title! What do you think?!" Rolling my eyes, my palm rests against my forehead. _I really have missed having Mark in my life_. 


End file.
